Love Crisis
by Marron34
Summary: Is Goten really cheating on Bra? Who is Trunks dating? Bra's pregnant? I know, and you will too if you read my fanfic. Marron
1. The Date

Are You suprised ?

Disclaimers: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters in it. Dragonball Z belongs to its respectable owners and I am in no way making any money off of this story. I do however own this fanfic and any characters in it that I create. ~Marron

****

~~ The Date ~~

~ Mystery Girl ~

"May I speak to Trunks please?" I asked nervously.

"Sure, wait one second." Bra had answered; I could hear her yell for him in the background. "He'll be down in a minute." She replied and laid the phone down.

'I wonder why she didn't recognize my voice…oh well.' I thought to myself, then I began to get a knot in my stomach. 'Come on, this is Trunks' we are talking about. You have known him you whole life and now you are nervous about talking to him.'

"Thanx Bra." I heard him whisper. Now was the time to sallow my nervousness. "Hello?" He asked.

"Hey lowest guy in the male population." I smiled thinking of how I always seemed to start our conversations like that.

"Don't you mean the **hottest** guy in the male population." He said cockily.

"No I meant lowest." I laughed.

"Whatever, hey to you too loser." He said.

"So how's work been treating you?" I asked trying to start up a good topic.

"Oh, you mean the hell hole." He didn't wait for my answer, "Like crap, I swear ever since our little time trip* my mother has put me on ball and chain." I laughed at his remark.

"Sounds fun." I joked. "Well, as for me. I think I have become a very non-profitable, worthless bum. I haven't trained in forever."

"Same here, work has kept me away from practically everything..." He said in a semi-depressing tone.

"Even girls." I said without thinking and mentally kicked myself.

"Yes even girls." He sighed. "I know it's sad." Then there was a short pause.

"So…have you heard from Goten lately?" I asked trying to pick up a new subject.

"No, not really. I haven't heard from him since Paris broke up with him." Trunks answered.

"Oh yeah, after she ran off with that Berlin guy. Poor Goten." I sighed.

"Umm…could you hold on for just a sec?" He asked.

"Sure." I said and waited for him to return, about a minutes later he came back.

"Hey, I'm back. Listen, I'm off Friday night and I was wondering…would you like to go to dinner with me?" He asked and waited for my answer.

"Me?" I said kinda surprised. "Sure umm…I would love to." I said trying not to sound so excited. 'Why would he pick me out of all the women who like him' I thought to myself.

"Great, I'll pick you up around seven then. Okay?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah, sounds great. I guess I'll see you then." I grinned.

"Okay bye!" He said.

"Bye!" I replied and hung up. That was the moment that I knew our friendship would never stay the same…

*Yet another cliffhanger, but I just love putting you in suspense. This is the prequal to my story 'Love's Game', I know I have completely ruined it for some people, but I like it anyways. So who is this mystery girl? Who will Trunks go out with? You'll just have to see. Oh I almost forgot, the little star thing, that's in my fic 'Time's Journey'. To all my readers: Please review! It helps me to write better, and I'll promise to write longer chapters. ~Marron


	2. Thoughts

Are You suprised ?

Disclaimers: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters in it. Dragonball Z belongs to its respectable owners and I am in no way making any money off of this story. I do however own this fanfic and any characters in it that I create. ~Marron

****

~~ Thoughts ~~

~ Bra ~

'God, we really shouldn't be sneaking around like this.' I thought to myself. Goten and I had been going out for 3 months without anyone knowing about us. I truly love him, though I feel as if I'm lying to my family. I hate it, but sneaking around is kinda exhilarating. It's really weird, because I almost feel right about it. Goten is my life and I would do anything for him, and tonight we will completely ignite our love. I think I've waited long enough and I want to show Goten that I'm not the little girl I used to be. Nothing can stop me from loving him. Right?"

*Yeah I know, **very** short. It really didn't go with the next chapter though. Oh well, is Bra going to give herself to Goten? I know but you'll just have to wait a few chapters. To all my readers: Please review! It helps me to write better, and I'll promise to write longer chapters (hopefully longer than this one). ~Marron


	3. Suspense and Suspicion

Are You suprised ?

Disclaimers: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters in it. Dragonball Z belongs to its respectable owners and I am in no way making any money off of this story. I do however own this fanfic and any characters in it that I create. ~Marron

~~ Suspense and Suspicion ~~ 

~ Mystery Girl ~

I spun around infront of my mirror admiring my new dress. It fits all my curves in all the right places. 'God, I looking amazing' I said to myself as I finished dressing. I start imagining myself having a candlelight dinner with my ultimate crush, Trunks. I also think of other things I want to do with him and my cheeks grow warm at my thoughts. 'That would be nice.' I thought and blushed again. I feel so weird being a virgin at my age, but I guess I'm just waiting for the guy…

"Honey, Trunks is here!" I heard my mother yell. I rolled my eyes, "God, she could of came and gotten me instead of yelling, but then again Trunks did live with Bulma and Vegeta. I grabbed my purse and turned out my light as I walked out my door. My hallway seemed to be growing longer as I walked down it, nearing the stairs. I took a deep breath and then gracefully walked down the stairs. He looked at me and his mouth dropped a little bit. He quickly regained his composure, but we never took ours eyes off each other. Of course my mother ruined the moment. 

"Aww…you two look so adorable together! Well, you should be on your way, bye kids!" She said as she practically pushed us out the door.

"Well, she sure was weird for **my** mother." I laughed as we walked towards his car.

"You must of forgot who my parents are." He said making us both laugh. He suddenly stopped walking and looked at me.

"What is it?" I asked confused at why he was staring at me.

"I just can't get over how much you have changed. I almost had forgotten how pretty you were." He admitted making me blush. 

"Trunks, you're such a flirt." I giggled and got into his car after he had opened the door for me.

"I know" He laughed and got in as well. "So are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." I said looking foreword to our date.

~ Bra ~

I started pacing around, 'why hasn't he called me yet? I wonder if I should call him. No, he said he would…oh forget it.' I picked up the phone and dialed his number, someone finally answered after a few rings.

"Hey Love!" I said and sighed. "Why didn't you call me back?"

"Umm…hello?" A female answered.

"Oh, I sorry. I must have the wrong number." I said and hung up. Then I made sure I dialed his number correctly.

"Hey Love!" I said again.

"Umm…hi again." The same female said.

"I...is Goten there?" I stuttered. I started to get a huge knot in my stomach. 'Why would a girl at his apartment, unless…"

"Oh, he is umm…tied up right now, can I take a message or something?" The girl asked.

"No thank you." I said biting my lip and hung up. 'Goten would never cheat on me would he?'

~ A Few Minutes Later ~

'Okay that's it, I can't stand it any longer.' I grabbed my keys and my capsules. I went outside and uncapsulized my car and drove to his house.

*Gee, another cliffhanger. Who would of thought? Is Goten really cheating on Bra? What will happen on Trunks' date? You'll just have to wait. To all my readers: Please review! It helps me to write better, and I'll promise to write longer chapters. ~Marron


	4. Dinner and Candi?

Are You suprised ?

Disclaimers: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters in it. Dragonball Z belongs to its respectable owners and I am in no way making any money off of this story. I do however own this fanfic and any characters in it that I create. ~Marron

~~ Dinner and Candi? ~~

~ Goten ~

"Hey Candi, who was that on the phone?" I asked sticking my head out of the kitchen.

"Oh wrong number." She replied.

"Okay, tell me if my girlfriend calls though." I said. "What did you want on you sandwich?" I asked her.

"Just peanut-butter and jelly." She said and then return to the magazine she was reading.

"Okay." I said and went back into the kitchen. 'I should probably call Bra.' I said to myself and picked up the phone and called her line, but there was answer. It was the same thing with her cell phone. 'That's weird, she never goes anywhere without it.' I thought and then went back to work on my sandwiches. 'I'll just call back in five minutes.'

~ A Ten Minutes Later~

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked Candi after we ate.

"Well…" She began, but was interrupted by a car door slamming, followed by a doorbell.

'I wonder who that is.' I said to myself and got up to answer the door.

~ Trunks ~

'Wow, why didn't I ever date her before?' I asked myself while she was telling me a story from college. 'She's always been around me, I mean she is one of Bra's bestfriends for God's sake. She has grown up so much.' I looked at her and smiled. 'I wonder if she is having a good time.'

"So are you having a good time?" She asked as if she was reading my mind.

"I would have a good time doing **anything** with you." I said seductively, making her blush really red. 'Man, she is so cute when she blushes. Oh God, I think I'm going soft.'

"So does that mean…you want to see more of me?" She smirked tempting me and I choked.

"What?" I asked confused and she rolled her eyes at me.

"I meant, do you want to have dinner again next time you're free from work." She said and laughed.

"God, you had me all excited." I joked. "Of course I want to have another date with you." I said making her blush lightly. I finished eating my dinner and then asked, "Do you want to go on a walk?"

"Sure, it's really beautiful tonight. I think it's a full moon." She said then laughed. " Good thing you don't have your tail anymore."

"Yeah, that would be bad." I laughed too. I waited for her to finish and then I paid the bill. I wrapped my arm around her waist and we walked out of the restaurant. Then we crossed the street over to Satan City Park; the restaurant was conveniently located near the park.

~ Bra ~

'Okay calm down, breathe Bra.' I said to myself. 'Act as if nothing is wrong.' I giving myself a pep talk before Goten came to the door.

"Bra! I didn't know you were coming over. I tried calling you but no one ever picked up." He said as he hugged me.

'See I was worrying over nothing.' I reassured myself.

"What were you worrying about?" Goten asked me, I had forgotten our little link. We could pickup on each other's thoughts now and then.

"Oh it was silly Goten I thought that…" I began until I heard a cough from the living room. "Who's that Goten?" I whispered.

"Oh, sorry, you two should remember each other." He said and grabbed my hand. We walking to the living room and there was a red headed woman around Goten's age looking at a magazine. "Bra, this Candi, you know, Trunks' ex-girlfriend from high school." He explained. I thought for a moment and I almost laughed; now I remember her. I was only about six when I met her, she had Trunks wrapped around her little finger. Trunks would always come home looking…well they defiantly had an intimate relationship. He was completely changed after that. After they broke up, he would have a different girl every week. I guess one of the main reasons they broke up was because of me…

~ Flashback ~

"Oh hi Cindy!" I said and giggled

"It's Candi." She said in an annoyed tone.

"Whatever, I just wanted to hi." I said and grinned evilly then skipped out of the living room and back to where Pan was. 

"Plan A has started." Pan laughed evilly.

"Gee Pan, you're kinda good at that and that's a little scary." I said a little frightened.

"Oh shut up, I have to go stall Trunks." Her eyes grew hearts in them when she said his name. 

I rolled my eyes and said, "How am I going to get Candi to follow me again?" I asked not wanting to make a mistake

"I've told you fifty-million times! Tell her Trunks wants to meet her outside." Pan said and left to go find Trunks. I went back into the living room. 

"Hey Cindy, Trunks said to meet him outside and that he'll join you in a sec." I told her left the room again.

"Stupid little brat." I heard her mumbled when she left the room, and I frowned. 

'This should make her pay.' I thought to myself as I pulling a sting beside me send a chain reaction all the to the water balloons above her head. She let out a terrifying scream, not only did she get wet but her new silk dress did too. Trunks came running down the stairs.

"What's the mat…oh my god." He was trying hard not to laugh.

"You think this is funny? Well, your little bitch of a sister did this to me. When I get my hands on her I'll…" She began, Trunks was a little shocked at first.

"Do nothing." Trunks said with a stern face. "Candi, I think it's about time for you to leave."

"What?! Fine, you know what. We are over, I can not take anymore of this crap!" She yelled as she left, slamming the door behind her.

"Bra! Where are you!" He yelled. At first I thought he was about to kill me. I came out waiting to get yelled at, but instead he hugged me. "No one calls my little sister names." He said and smiled. "Come on Pan, we're going to get some ice-cream, my treat."

~ End of Flashback ~

"Oh, now I remember you. Sorry about the dress thing." I said and had to bit lip my lip from laughing.

"You're Bra Briefs, Trunks' little sister. Yes, you were the one with the water balloons." She said coldly. "You've grown up…a bit."

"And you're just the same." I smirked and took a seat next to Goten. "So…what are you doing nowadays?"

"Working at Orange Star actually, I' a teacher there. How about you?" She replied coolly.

"Me? Oh, I'm a fashion designer and I have my own business, but I do have a degree in Technology and I sometimes work for my brother's company." I answered.

"Impressive." She said dripping with sarcasm.

"I know." I said confidently. Then I noticed Goten tensing a little bit. 'Gee, I wonder why.' I said sarcastically to myself.

* Finally a longer chapter, though this one was longer mainly because I put two small chapters together. Anyways, is Bra and Candi going to have a fight? All I have to say is poor Goten. When will you know who the mastery girl is? Maybe never, you'll just have to see. To all my readers: Please review! It helps me to write better, and I'll promise to write longer chapters. ~Marron


	5. Kisses and Bruises

Are You suprised ?

Disclaimers: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters in it. Dragonball Z belongs to its respectable owners and I am in no way making any money off of this story. I also don't own Mike's lemonade, though I do own a few bottles. :) I do however own this fanfic and any characters in it that I create. ~Marron

~~ Kisses and Bruises ~~

~ Goten ~

'This is bad, really bad. Bra's ki just raised a lot.' I noted. 'Shit, if it keep ups like this, then it could get pretty ugly.'

"So you're Goten's new girlfriend, wow, isn't he a tad older than you?" Candi asked with fake concern.

"Age doesn't matter in love." Bra replied smugly.

"It does to your peers." Candi argued. 

"I don't care what people think, even my family." Bra said in defense.

"Oh, so your family doesn't know?" Candi smiled and waited for Bra's response.

"I never said that and why would you care?" Bra smirked as Candi sneered. I was just siting on the sidelines while that where fighting, but now I think I've had enough.

"Well…umm…it's getting a little warm in her. Do you ladies want anything to drink?" I asked just wanting to get out of there.

"Yeah, get a Mike's." Bra replied.

"Mike's lemonade? Bra, aren't you a little young to be drinking?" Candi questioned.

"No, I'm 23 for your information." Bra said with a low growl.

"Oh, my bad. Well, I did think you looked older than 21." Candi assured her. "I'll take a bottled water, Goten."

"Okay, I'll be back in a flash." I said and got out of the Living room as fast as I could. I ran to the kitchen and dialed Trunk's cell.

~ Mystery Girl ~

We had been walking around just talking for about an hour. Until we sat down on a bench, we stared into each other's eyes while he ran his fingers thought my hair. I licked my lips, as we slowly became inches away from one another. He moved his hand behind my neck and used the other one to lift my chin. I closed my eyes as we leaned into the kiss. I could almost feel his lips on mine…until his cell phone rang, making us bump heads.

"Shit, who in the hell?" He said rubbing his forehead I just laughed. "What do you want?" He practically yelled into his phone.

~ The Phone Call ~

"Hey buddy! Sorry to interrupt, but I have a problem." Goten said in a whisper.

"Goten, I know you have a problem…mentally. Now what do you want?" Trunks said irritably.

"Well, Candi came over. I guess just to talk or something, but then Br…Barbara, my name girl friend came over and they somehow know each other. Now they are having World War III in my living room." Goten sulked quietly.

"Who is Barbara and why are you whispering if they are in the living room?" Trunks asked a little confused.

"Hey, you're right, they can't here me." Goten said in an amazed tone.

Trunks mentally slapped himself and said, 'God he is an idiot.' He took a breath and continued. "Well, Candi never just wants to talk, she's probably wants something…or someone." He explained.

"Oh…then how do I get rid of her?" Goten asked still not getting Trunks' point.

"God, just lie to her. Say that you and Barbara have dinner plans or something." He instructed.

"Gee Trunks, you're a lifesaver." Goten thanked him.

"Yeah well, I might just ring your neck next time I see you." He grumbled and hung up.

~ End of Call ~

"Hopefully this time we won't have any interruptions." I said and I kissed him.

~ Bra ~

"Okay, I'll give one chance to get out of Goten's life or this will be war." She threatened, right after Goten had left.

"Umm…no. Why would I give him to **you**?!" I asked, "Where do you get off?" 

"Goten is going to be mine, just wait in see. I was just trying to spare you the heartbreak." Candi smiled cockily.

"What the hell are you on?" I yelled. 'This girl is starting to freak me out, she is like a psycho or something.' But my thoughts were interrupted by her grabbing my arm.

"Listen you little slut, Goten will be mine no matter what you do. I didn't screw your brother for nothing." She said I pulled my hand out of her weak grip.

"What the hell?" I asked confused.

"Trunks was a good bitch-boy, to bad I was using him to get to Goten." Candi said in a mock tone.

"Umm…Candi You went out with Trunks over ten years ago, how do you exp…you know what, you are one fucked up bitch. I don't know anything about you, but I do know you need some psychiatric help." I said and moved back away from her.

"I have good reason to believe Goten will pick me over you." Candi smiled evilly.

"And what is that?" I said in an annoyed tone.

"We are soulmates." She said in a triumphant voice.

"Soulmates my ass, you don't know anything about soulmates. You are in so much denial that it is sad, Goten doesn't even know you like him. Now tell me again how you two are soulmates?" I said and laughed, but didn't wait for her to answer. "Goten and I have formed a bond, a Saiyan bond, but you wouldn't know anything about Saiyans now would you?"

"You don't know what you are talking about…" Candi began but then Goten walked back into the room. He handed us our drinks and took a seat next to me.

"Sorry, I had to make an urgent phone call." He said. "Bra, umm…aren't we going to be late for our movie?"

"What?" I said confused. Then he eyed Candi, then me again. It took a few seconds to set in. "Ohhh…, the movies, I had forgotten about that. Well, sorry Candi but it looks like you'll just have to go bother…I mean go visit someone else." I smirked and stood up as to show her to the door.

"Yes I do need to be going…" She said kindly and then 'accidentally' bumped into me and whispered into my ear, "I'm not done with you yet, I will get Goten just you wait." Candi said and let go of my arm. "Bye Goten!" She said sweetly and left.

"Bye Goten." I mimicked her voice. "Geez, she's a bitch." He laughed and gave me a small kiss.

"So are we really going to the movies?" He asked.

"No, I was thinking…we should definitely stay in tonight." I smirked and pushed him into the sofa. We met for a long, passionate kiss, only letting go from the lack of air. I stared into his dark chocolate eyes and I left lost within them. I have always loved him, though I had not realized it at that time. Tonight I want to prove to him that I'm not some little girl anymore. "Goten?" I said as rested my head on chest.

"Yeah babe." He answered while twirling his fingers in my hair.

"I think I'm ready." I said quietly.

"Ready for what?" He asked confused. I blushed, 'Gosh, he is actually going to make me say it.' I thought to myself.

"I'm ready to do…**it**." I said and hid my face in his chest. I listened to his heartbeat and it was now beating very rapidly.

"What?!" He said sitting up. " Bra, you know I will wait until you are completely ready, I'm in no rush…" He was saying but I interrupted him.

"Goten, I'm 23 years old, I'm as ready as I ever could be. I love you and that's all that matters. I want us to fully be together, to create a stronger bond between us." I said sincerely, "Not even my father can stop me from loving you."

"I just don't want you to regret this, it's not something you can get back." He said looking into my eyes.

"Dammit Goten, I've made up my mind. So shut up or am I gonna have to rape you?!" I joked and he laughed. Then we kissed, not just some simple kiss, it was one that contained my heart and my soul.

* Thanx to everyone who reviewed! I'm pretty proud of this chapter. The fight thing was based on a real life fight that my friend and I had over a guy. Now when I look back on it, it was really stupid. Anyways, I'm almost done with my story, but I'm making a second part to Love Crisis, which is really close to being done. I might even tell who this mystery chick is, that is if you're lucky and I get a lot of reviews. :) To all my readers: Please review! It helps me to write better, and I'll promise to write longer chapters. ~Marron


	6. The Magic

Are You suprised ?

Disclaimers: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters in it. Dragonball Z belongs to its respectable owners and I am in no way making any money off of this story. I do however own this fanfic and any characters in it that I create. ~Marron

~~ The Magic ~~

~ Trunks ~

Finally our lips met, it was filled with a lot of desire. It's as if we need each other, I mean I've kissed tons of girls and have done a lot more with them, but when she kisses me…it just feels so right. Like we were meant to kiss, almost as if we were meant to be. I don't know what I'm talking about; I'm completely lost. We end the kiss gasping for air. I feel as if I have found a piece missing from me, it's really scary.

"Trunks, wow…did you feel…" She said touching her lips. 

"I felt your lips." I said and pulled her hands gently away from her face and kissed her. A short but passionate kiss, I felt the same thing again. "You know, I did feel something kinda weird." I said truthfully.

"I liked it." She said and kissed me again; this was very much like the first one. When the kiss ended she laid her head on my shoulder. "Tonight, at dinner, I was thinking…guess who I think would make a good couple?" She asked.

"Who?" I asked wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Goten and Bra." She said and then laughed at the look on my face.

"I highly doubt that Goten would ever go for Bra." I insisted.

"I dunno, I've been feeling some high vibes from them here lately." She smiled as we began walking. 

"You know…when you really think about it…they are perfect for each other." I laughed then thought about my father. "Though, even if they did like each, just think how my father would react."

"Goten would get massacred." She said only half-kidding. Then she grew serious. "Wait, how are our families going to react to us?" She said, and I grew a little worried. My father absolutely hates her family and my mother wouldn't really care, she would just be happy that I had a girlfriend.

"I guess…we shouldn't say anything until we are ready." I replied, "but it really doesn't matter what they think."

"True…" She began but I cut her off with a kiss. "Geez Trunks, what happened to not kissing on the first date?" She joked.

"Oh I'm sorry, no more kissing tonight." I smirked, 'Gosh, I love teasing her.'

"Well…I think I can handle a few more." She said and wrapped her arms around my neck.

~ Goten ~

"Wow." Was all she said. I smiled and kissed her forehead. We are completely bonded. I lifted her chin and tenderly kissed her lips.

'I love you, I know I've said that to other girls but with you…it scares me knowing I could ever lose you.' I said through our minds.

'I know what you mean, I guess the bond has made us even closer.' She replied.

"And since tonight, we will always be together." I said opening my eyes.

"Tonight? Shit, it's night time!" She got up very quickly. "Oh my god it's 10:30! I forgot to tell anyone I was leaving! My dad is going to kill me!" She cried as she ran to the bathroom, still nude.

'Bra, aren't you overreacting?' I said leaning against the backboard of the bed.

'Okay, so you want to be killed by my father?' She asked and I never answered. 'Yeah, that's what I thought. Oh god, he is so going to know. He knows when I've kissed a guy, he'll definitely know that I have had sex!' She yelled.

'Bra, if you're going to yell, then don't do it in my mind.' I said irritated. Then I let her take her shower in peace, but I got bored just sitting there, so I started to clean up our little 'mess'. I yawned and fell back onto my newly made bed. 'Bra, are you done yet?' I whined.

'God Goten, you whine more than my brother does. I'm almost done, just about to dry my hair.' She replied and I heard the shower turn off. Then I heard the front door opened. I stood up in alarm.

"I wonder who that could be." I said to no one. 'Only a few people have my key…'

* Thanx to everyone who reviewed! I have gotten alot for a new writer; my friends are starting to get annoyed at me. :) Anywho, who is inside Goten's apartment? Trunks and his date are moving pretty fast for the first date, what will happen to them? Who is his date? To all my readers: Please review! It helps me to write better, and I'll promise to write longer chapters. ~Marron


	7. Confusion

Are You suprised ?

Disclaimers: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters in it. Dragonball Z belongs to its respectable owners and I am in no way making any money off of this story. I do however own this fanfic and any characters in it that I create. ~Marron

~~ Confusion ~~

~ Mystery Girl ~

"Where to now?" He asked opening the door for me.

"I dunno, wherever you want." I said and got comfortable in his car.

"Well, if you don't mind…can we make a quick stop at Goten's?" He asked as he started the car.

"Yeah, sure. I haven't seen him forever." I said. "Though we talk all the time."

"Are you sure? Goten's apartment isn't the most romantic place." He joked and started to drive towards Goten's.

"Yes, I'm sure. Hey, maybe we'll get to meet that Barbara girl he was talking about." I said and then I blushed. "Wait a minute…"

"What?" He asked.

"I hope we don't interrupt them." I giggled, but he just gave me a confused look and didn't get what I meant. "Sex, I hope they aren't having sex." I laughed at his stupidity.

"Ohhh…" He finally understood. Before we knew it, we were right in front of Goten's apartment. He parked and took out his keys.

"Come on, this will only take a second." He assured me. We walked up the stairs and he unlocked the door. We went in and he told me I could just stay in the living room. So I did until I heard him yell.

"Holy shit! What in the hell is going on here?!" I ran in, only to gasp at the same thing he saw…

~ Bra ~

"Now Trunks, don't overreact." I said calmly.

"Overreact?! Why would I overreact? I only found out my bestfriend and my sister are sleeping together!" His voice made the apartment shake.

"Trunks, please calm down. You won't do any good if you're mad and not open-minded." Someone said behind him.

"Hey, wait a minute! Why are you her?" I asked looking at one of my closest friends.

"I'm Trunks' date." Her voice squeaked.

"What! How can you get mad at me for going out with your bestfriend if you're going out with one of mine?!" I said angrily.

"Am I screwing her?" He yelled at me.

"How would I know?" I yelled back. "Knowing you, you probably have!" He just rolled his eyes at the comment.

"What do you have to say Goten? Why are you so quiet, does Bra have to stand up for you now? Is that it?" Trunks yelled at Goten. "How long has this been going on?"

"Almost two months, but tonight was the first time we…" Goten trailed off.

"Two months, you have been lying to me for two freakin' months!" Trunks kept yelling. "What about Paris? Weren't you just getting over her or was Bra just some rebound chick?!"

"No, I never knew what love was before I met Bra. Paris didn't know what love was and never loved me back. It was a one-sided relationship so I ended it." Goten said looking down.

"What?" I said really confused.

"I know I lied, but just needed someone Bra. That was you and I fell in love with you that night. Yes, I knew you had feelings for me and at first…I guess I was using you, but that was before I knew I loved you." He said stepping towards me, but I stepped back. My emotions were definitely mixed up.

"You lied to me, our whole relationship was built on a damn lie." I said, but didn't yet him answer. " God, I trusted you Goten." I stepped forward and slapped him with my hand. Then I grabbed my stuff and ran out.

~ Mystery Girl ~

"Oh my God." I whispered before yelling, "Bra! Wait!" And I ran after her. When I got outside, I found her with her head on the steering wheel of her aircar, crying. "Bra." I said for her to acknowledge me, she looked up.

"What?" She asked as she wiped her tears away.

"What just happened in there?" I asked as I got into her car.

"Nothing, I just completely overreacted." She said and looked away.

"How did he get you so upset?" I asked brushing her hair behind her ear to see her face.

"Well, two months ago at the Halloween party, he was really upset and I asked him why. He told me all the things Paris did to him and how much she hurt him. I felt sorry for him so I told him there were a lot of better girls out there for him. Then I told him that I was one of those girls and he kissed me." She stopped and took a deep breath. "So our whole relationship started with a lie, but I have to forgive him. We're bonded now and I can't stay mad at him forever, I just hate the fact that he lied to me." She sniffed.

"I guess I understand what you're saying." I said but the realized I had left Trunks and Goten in the apartment…alone,…together. "Crap, I got to go save Goten!"

"What?" Bra looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Trunks, I have to go save Goten from Trunks!" I yelled and ran back into the house…

* Thanx to everyone who reviewed! I know, I know my chapters are getting shorter again, but I just had to give you guys another cliffhanger. Will Trunks kill Goten? Are Goten and Bra going to get back together or will Candi just happen to walk in? Who is this Mystery girl! I've made so you guys can not read ahead now, since I deleted 'Love's Game' for the time being :) To all my readers: Please review! It helps me to write better, and I'll promise to write longer chapters. ~Marron


	8. Realization

Are You suprised ?

Disclaimers: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters in it. Dragonball Z belongs to its respectable owners and I am in no way making any money off of this story. I do however own this fanfic and any characters in it that I create. ~Marron

*Remember future Goten and Trunks are from my other fanfic 'Time's Journey' sorry for the confusion GreatMario.

~~ Realization ~~

~ Trunks ~

"What in the hell were you thinking!" I yelled choking Goten.

"I…can't…breathe." He managed to get out; I threw him on the ground.

"Fine, now explain yourself." I demanded as he was gasping for air.

"I'm in…love with…her." He said rubbing his neck.

"Then why did you lie to her?!" I yelled.

" I didn't want to." He said still ashamed. "Trunks look at me, I love Bra. I would never mean to do anything that would hurt her." He said looking me dead in the eye. "I knew Paris was in love with someone else, but she never admitted it. When future Goten came, he told me something. I didn't really understand it then, but I do now. Bra and I are destined to be together and nothing can keep us apart." I was in deep thought when someone came running in.

"Oh thank God, you guys haven't killed each other." She sighed in relief. "Goten, you should go talk to Bra, she is still outside." He nodded and left. She turned around and looked at me with a disappointed frown. "I thought you said they would make a good couple, I really disappointed in you Trunks. Can't you see they really love each other and there is nothing you can do to stop them." She said calmly.

"Yeah, yeah I know. I overreacted a little bit." I said and looked down.

"A little?" She joked.

"Okay, you right and I'm wrong. Are you happy?" I pouted and crossed my arms. " I hate it when I'm wrong."

"Well, you'll just have to get use to it." She smiled and sat in my lap. She rested her head on my shoulder. 

I looked down at her and thought, 'God, you're so beautiful.'

"Awww…You're so sweet." She said and kissed my cheek.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You just said I was beautiful." She laughed at my confusion.

"I didn't say that out loud." I said and looked at her.

"Oh my…" She said shocked. We had already started to form a bond.

~ Goten ~

'What have I done?" I asked myself, Bra's car was gone.

"You lied, but that's about it." Someone answered.

"Bra!" I yelled, turning around to see her sitting on my couch.

"You know, you don't have to yell, I'm right here." She said still with her back turned to me.

"But I thought you had left." I said as I sat down in a chair in front of her.

"I was about to, but I just couldn't." She said looking down.

"Bra, I want to tell you that I sorry and the truth." I pleaded.

"How do I know I can trust you?" She smirked. I got up and kneeled in front of her, but she looked away. "Bra, look at me. I'm in love with you. I never meant to lie to you and you know that." I took a breath and continued, "I knew Paris was in love with someone else, I just never wanted to admit it. When future Goten came here, he told me something. I didn't understand it then, but I do now. He said that I might not want to believe it, but I was in love with someone. Even though we come from different timelines, we still have the same heart the same soul. He said I had a destiny to fulfil and I realize now that…you are my destiny." Bra looked at me with tears in her eyes and pounced on me. Taking me by surprise, we fell backwards onto the ground. We embraced each other with a long, passionate kiss. We finally released eachother from the lack or air.

"Damn you Goten, why can't I hate you?" She said as I wiped away all her tears.

"Because you love me." I smirked and kissed her again, only to be interrupted by Trunks.

"God, can't you guys get a room." He said, "no wait, you have already done that tonight." Bra got off me and gave Trunks the 'evil eye'.

"I need to call dad." She said and went to the phone.

"What? And lie to him?" Trunks raised an eyebrow.

"No, I'm not going to lie to him." She said and rolled her eyes. The she picked up the phone and dial her house.

~The Phone Call ~

"What?!" A voice yelled into the phone, but Bra was use to it. 

"Hi daddy." She said into the phone.

"Bra! Where in the hell have you been?!" Vegeta demanded.

"Well…I was going to go shopping, but I called one of my friends to see if they wanted to go with me. They are in trouble so I rushed over to their house, and after I umm…helped them I ran into Trunks. Now Trunks and I are over Goten's house eating dinner." She explained, "I just saw the time and I forgot to tell you where I was going. I'm really sorry daddy." She said sounding innocent.

"Fine, fine. Whatever, but I want you be home at one o'clock and no later, understand?" Vegeta ordered.

"Yes daddy, bye!" Bra said trying to sound believable.

~ End of Call ~

"See Trunks, I never lied to him. Well, I didn't tell him the whole truth." She said hanging up the phone.

"Yes and thank you for adding me in your conversation too." He replied sarcastically.

"So…" I said uncomfortably.

"Just so you guys know…I really don't approve of this relationship, but I guess I was a little unfair…" Trunks admitted.

"A **little**?" Bra commented.

Trunks just ignored her and continued, "anyways, I just wanted to tell you that I'm not going to tell anyone. Just know that some day they will find out though." He said. "Well, I guess we should be going now…Goten, I'll see you tomorrow for a little sparring match." Trunks grinned. My shoulder slumped and I sighed.

"Fine, okay." I agreed.

"We'll see you guys later!" They said and left.

"So what are we going to do for the next two and a half hours?" Bra asked hugging me.

"Don't even think it." I said still hugging her.

"Come on it will be fun and you owe me." She gave me a puppy face.

"Alright." I gave in and she grabbed her car keys. We went to the only place that was open this late at night…

The End.

* Hahaha! I love the ending, actually I couldn't really think up anything for the end for this story, so I left it a cliffhanger. I bet all of you are like, that's it! No, its not I just wanted to scare you. The next chapter will be a four weeks later type deal, so it is kinda like the end in it's own little way. I still have to cover a lot of topics before I end this story. Thanx again to everyone who reviewed and to all my readers: Please review! It helps me to write better, and I'll promise to write longer chapters. ~Marron


	9. Four Weeks

Are You suprised ?

Disclaimers: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters in it. Dragonball Z belongs to its respectable owners and I am in no way making any money off of this story. I do however own this fanfic and any characters in it that I create. ~Marron

****

~ Four Weeks ~

~ Mystery Girl ~

"Trunks, where are you?" I said as I searched for him. We were playing a form of 'tag' in his apartment.

'I could be here or I could be over there.' He said playfully. We had just begun to control this bond-thing to where we could speak to each other by our thoughts. I've even been talking to Bra more since the little accident four weeks ago. We share comments on the guys and she's been giving me tips on the bond stuff. I closed my eyes and tried to sense his ki, but he was hiding it. Then I felt him touch my hair, but he was going too fast for me to see him.

"Okay, I give up." I said and threw my hands up in exhaustion. 

'Gosh, you're no fun.' He sighed. I still didn't know where he was. "You know, I have a great view from up here." He said out loud. I looked up only to find him floating above me as if he was a cloud.

"Trunks!" I yelled realizing he could see down my shirt. "You little hentai." I laughed and then he jumped on top of me, making us fall on the ground. We wrestled around until he let me pinned him. I sat on top of him and leaned my head down. We kissed for what it seemed like forever. He brushed my long hair out of my face and we kissed again.

"I love you." He said for the first time. It was a little shocking at first, but I looked into his eyes and I knew he really meant it.

"I love you too." I smiled and kiss him more passionately to show him how much I meant it. I guess the passion became more lustful because before we knew it, we were losing clothing. Somehow we made it to his bedroom. He pulled away from my lips and looked into my eyes.

"Are you are you want this?" He asked.

"I love you, that's all that matters to me." I said sincerely and kissed him again.

~ Bra ~

"Candi, get it through your little mind. Goten doesn't like you, so stop calling!" I yelled and slammed the phone down.

"Geez, weren't you a little harsh?" Goten asked me.

"I've been needing to yell at someone all week and besides, I have to defend my property." I smirked and winked at him.

"So now I'm your property?" He joked.

"Yes and I can do **anything** to you." I laughed and pinched his butt. "So what do you want to eat?" I asked looking inside his fridge.

"You." He smirked and tickled me. 

"Come one, you'll have your dessert, but I promised you I would make dinner tonight." I gave him my puppy face.

"Okay, okay. How about rice and chicken." He said giving in.

"Good boy." I laughed and patted his head. Then I went to work on our food. We have been acting more like husband and wife than just a couple here lately. I figure it's just the bond thing. I'm getting used to it now, though it still scares me a little. I sighed and started cooking the rice.

"Bra…do you know how much I love you?" He asked in a serious tone.

"As much as I love you." I said looking back at him, "why?"

"You know I would never leave you, right?" He looked at me sincerely.

"I would hope." I said, getting a little nervous and I started wondering what he was getting at.

"Bra, I've been keeping something from you…" He said and my heart starting beating fast. "I figured you would figure out on your own, but I think I should tell you…"

"Tell me what Goten?" I asked suspiciously and gave him my full attention.

"To tell you that you're…pregnant." He said softly, my heart stopped.

"I'm preg…what?" I stuttered.

"I can feel a second ki in you, I very positive." He said very low and looked at the ground.

"Oh my God." I said sitting down in a chair. I didn't care that the rice was burning. "Wha…what are you going to do?"

"I'm not really sure, you need to see a doctor or someone. Before we take any kind of actions." He replied.

"Actions? Oh God, we're gonna have to tell my father. He is going to kill both of us." I began to form tears to my eyes. "I'm turning into my mother, look at me, I am so dead!" I cried become hysterical. "We should have been more careful, we should have waited, we should have told everyone when Trunks found out!"
    
    "Bra, stop thinking of things what should have done and start thinking of what we should do now. It's okay, nothing is going to happen." He said comforting me. I got up and walked back over to the stove.

"Happen? I sorry, but you're not the one who has to carry a baby around for nine months." I stated and wiped my tears.

"Yeah, but I do have to put up with you." I heard him murmur.

"I heard that!" I yelled angrily and threw a wooden spoon at him. "Damn sperm." I grumbled and call my doctor to make an appointment.

~ Trunks ~

"Damn…so little pain for so much pleasure." She giggled as she flopped down beside me and gave me a 'Good Morning' kiss.

"You do know that we are bonded forever now." I said as I propped up on my elbow to look at her and pointed to a bite mark I had given her last night.

"Yes and I'm glad. We are forever together." She smiled and kissed me again.

"You remember when future Trunks came, well he told me that he never would be whole. I didn't understand him until I kissed you for the first time. He doesn't have a _you_ in his life like I do." I said and kissed her.

"Then _I_ must be special to be **_yours_**." She said and laughed. Then she dragged me into the bathroom to take a shower.

* Well, what do you think? Trunks and his girlfriend have already bonded and Bra's pregnant with Goten's baby. How will the doctor's trip go? Thanx again to everyone who reviewed and to all my readers: Please review! It helps me to write better, and I'll promise to write longer chapters. ~Marron


	10. Baby Blues

Are You suprised ?

Disclaimers: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters in it. Dragonball Z belongs to its respectable owners and I am in no way making any money off of this story. I do however own this fanfic and any characters in it that I create. ~Marron

~ Baby Blues ~

~ Goten ~

"Goten…I want to keep the baby, you know that right?" Bra said on our way to the doctor's office.

"Of course, it never crossed my mind that we wouldn't." I said looking over at her.

"Well, I just thought…" She began softly.

"Bra, I love you and I want us to be a family. I admit, I rather of started it later, but I suppose this baby wanted us to start early." I said and kept looking over her as I drove.

"Goten, I am scared. My father is going to flip." She sighed staring out the window. We arrived at Bra's doctor's office. "Dr. May has been my personal doctor for many years now. She will not say anything to my parents." She whispered as we walked in.

"Hello, Miss Briefs. What can we do for you today?" A young nurse asked behind the front desk.

"I have an appointment." Bra replied and I was just about to sneak off to the waiting room, when she grabbed my arm. "Oh no you don't, You're coming with me." Bra said pulling on my arm.

'Damn link.' I cursed.

'Don't you just love it.' She smirked without saying anything. Then a nurse showed us a room to wait for the doctor. "If I have to do this then you'll have to be here too." She grumbled as the nurse left, I sighed and slumped down into a chair.

"Knock, knock. Hey there Bra!" A cheerful woman said popping her head in the door. "What's the problem toda…oh I see we have a friend with us today." She said as she walked in and eyed me. She had long red hair and looked to be in her late forties.

"Yes, this is Goten…my boyfriend." Bra said and took a deep breath. "I think I might be pregnant." She said.

"And you're the father I suppose?" She asked and I nodded. "Good, we usually don't get a lot of fathers around here." Dr. May smiled gently at me. "Well then, here." She said and tossed Bra a cup.

"A cup?" Bra asked confused.

"I have to have a urine sample dear." Dr. May said. I had to keep my self from laughing. 

'Wow Bra, you get to piss in a cup!' I joked.

'One word Goten, **couch**.' She replied. "Okay, I have to go pee any way." She sighed and left the room.

"Goten…I just want you to know, Bra is a very nice girl. I hope you take good care of her…" Dr. May began.

"Of course I will, Dr. May. I love Bra with all my heart." I replied kinda nervous.

"You seem like a good man. I've been Bra's doctor since she was really little; I just want the best for her." She smiled and Bra came back in.

"Well, what now?" Bra asked as she handed the newly filled cup to Dr. May.

"Well, right now you two can go home. I'll call you tomorrow for the test results. Then in two weeks you should come back for another check up." She said.

"So that's it?" I asked.

"Yep, that's it. You guys can leave." She said and smiled.

"Thank you a lot Dr. May. I knew I could come to you." Bra said and hugged her. We then left the office and made our way back to my apartment.

"Wow, I thought we would be there like two hours or something." I said as I lay down on my couch.

"Dr. May likes to have short visit, she has always been like that." Bra said as she snuggled against me.

"Oh crap! Bra, do your parents know you were out last night?" I suddenly realized.

"Don't worry Goten, I'm on vacation with Marron and Pan until next week." She giggled and kissed me.

"You are so evil." I said and kissed her back…

~ Mystery Girl ~

You know, I could really get used to this." I smiled as I straightened his tie.

"Me too." He said and picked up his briefcase. I had just fixed us breakfast and had helped him get ready for work.

"Gosh, I almost feel like your wife." I laughed.

"You should be." He said looking for my reaction. My stomach turned into a knot and my heart started beating fast.

"Is that a proposal or something?" I asked wearily. 

"No not **yet**." He smirked and gave me a 'good bye' kiss. "But maybe in the near future." He laughed and left.

'Ugh! Trunks, one of these days…' I said and then laughed. I hated when he did things like that. After watching some TV, I became bored very quickly. "What to do…" I said to no one. I decided to clean up a little bit. His apartment was already clean, but it could use a little work. Just as I began to clean…the phone rang, 'Damn phone, always interrupting me.' I was about to answer it, but then I remember where I was. Nobody knows about us yet. So I just waited for the answering machine to pick up.

~ Massage ~ 

"Hello, Trunks Briefs; residence. I'm not home right now, if this is a business call, try my cell. If not, then leave a message after the beep. *Beep*

"Hey Babe, it's Mandi. Gosh, I haven't from you in a while…I'm free tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to **do** anything. So call me later! Umm…later! Love ya, Mandi." A cheerful girl giggled.

*Beep*

~ End of Message ~

"Please tell me Trunks didn't date her…" I cringed, "I wonder…just how many girls has he had sex with?" I felt curiosity creeping up on me, then I started cleaning like I had intended to do. "Trunks probably was some sort of journal or something around here somewhere…No! That's invading his privacy." I yelled at myself, I somehow ended back into his bedroom. I started 'cleaning' his sock drawer. Then I spotted it, his brown leather journal. "I knew he had one." Then I began to feel really guilty so I was just about to put it back when I 'accidentally' dropped it on the floor. It had opened up by itself, 'Well, how's one little peek going to hurt?' I asked myself. I grabbed it and started flipping through. I came to a page that was torn out half way. It was a poem of some sort. 

She

__

She makes my stomach flutter,

She turns my insides into butter.

She may hate me or she may love me,

She will always be mine.

The poem was from fifth grade, it made me laugh really hard because he must of worked on it really hard since there were a lot of eraser marks one the page. 'Trunks was so cute when he was younger' I laughed again. I was about to turn the page when I heard the front door open. I panicked and jumped making me rip off the page with the poem. I cursed under my breath and then quickly put the journal back into the drawer. I hid the poem in my pocket and drove under the bed.

"Hello? Brother dear? Anyone here?" I heard a familiar voice call.

"Bra!" I said as I rolled out from under the bed.

"Oh my god, you scared me." She laughed holding her chest. "Why were you under the bed?" She asked confused.

"Hello, no one knows about us, well except for you and Goten." I explained. "Anyways…what brings you here?" I asked still jumpy from almost getting caught with the journal.

"I needed to talk to you." Bra said desperately.

"Okay, shoot." I said as we both took a seat on Trunks' sofa.

"Yesterday, I found out…that I was pregnant." She bit her bit.

"What?" I said shocked.

"Yeah, I know. It's not like it's a big shocker or anything. I guess my mother was right about the one time thing." Bra laughed and I paled.

'If Bra got pregnant…then that means I must be too…' I thought. "Oh no." Was all I said before I hit the ground and everything around me went black… 

~ A Few Minutes Later ~

"Good, you finally woke up. I guess the news was too much, I'm sorry." Bra said removing an icepack from my forehead. I was now on the couch

"Shit, what the hell happened?" I asked rubbing my head. I had a major headache.

"Well, you fainted after I told you I was pregnant." She explained.

"And that I was too…God, how could I have been so stupid!" I yelled, scaring Bra a little bit. "Trunks and I had sex yesterday and now I'm probably pregnant!"

"Oh my gosh, no way!" She squealed.

"Yes way and you know how saiyan guy are, they only need one time." I said sulking.

"Wait…if that was true then Trunks and Goten would have a lot of children." Bra realized.

"Not so, we are they only ones they bonded with. I guess that's why." I disagreed.

"Oh." She replied.

"God Bra, what am I going to do?" I frowned.

"Well, Trunks should know, though he might already since Goten did…" She trailed off. "Okay, get up."

"What?" I said confused.

"I said get up, we aren't going to mope around all day. We do have nine months." She said making me laugh. "Let's go shopping or something."

"Okay, and afterwards we can get the guys to take us to the movies or something." I suggested.

"That's a great idea." We both smiled and headed out to the mall.

* Yes, I know I will get a lot of flames or comments from this chapter, but I don't care, it's my fic not yours. I have only about 5 or 6 more chapters in this fic left and then I'm going to release 'Love's Game' again. I've been having some major writers' block here lately, but I think I'm out of it now. Sorry for not updating sooner. :( Anyways thanx to everyone who reviewed and to all my readers: Please review! It helps me to write better, and I'll promise to write longer chapters. ~Marron


	11. Dinner and a Movie

Are You suprised ?

Disclaimers: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters in it. Dragonball Z belongs to its respectable owners and I am in no way making any money off of this story. I do however own this fanfic and any characters in it that I create. ~Marron

****

~ Dinner and a Movie ~

~ Gohan ~

"Hey Bro, what's up? I thought I would just chill here for a while." He said while flipping channels. "So…where is everybody?"

"Well, mom is over at Bulma's, Pan is somewhere with Bra, and I was home alone with Videl until you came by." I said rubbing my temple. My brother always seems to interrupt things. 

"Where's Videl?" Goten asked. If he weren't so involved with the TV, he would have seen me giving him a death glare.

"She is in **our** bedroom." I said hoping Goten would get the hint.

"Sucks for her, she's missing all the action." Goten laughed pointing to the movie on TV he was watching.

'Actually I am.' I said to myself.

"Gohaann…" Videl called from our bedroom.

"Just a minute dear." I replied. "Umm…Goten I think Pan and Bra wanted you to meet them at the mall…" I lied trying to get him to leave.

"What? Did you say Bra was with her?" He asked finally tearing off his eyes from the TV to stare at me.

"Uhh…sure." I lied again. I hated to lie to him, but Videl and I hardly ever have the house to ourselves.

"Oh, well then I better go." He said turning off the TV. I was really surprised that he had bought it. "Sorry Gohan, but I guess we'll just have to do this brotherly-bonding stuff some other time, Bye!" He yelled as he took off towards the mall.

"Gohan, are you coming?" Videl called out again. I didn't reply, but I just ran for the bedroom and closed the door.

~ Bra ~

"So, how about this one?" I asked holding up a light blue dress.

"I dunno, maybe…" She replied. " Oh wait, look at that!" she said and went for a red striped dress. Just as she went for it someone else picked it up. I looked over to see who it was and we saw our other bestfriend. 

"Marron!" "Pan!" They both yelled each other's names.

"Hey, this is really weird. What a coincidence." I said and smiled. Now both of my bestfriends were here. We decided to shop together and after a few hours we stopped at the food court to get icees.

"I'm so tired, I think I'm all shopped out." Pan said rubbing a sore ankle.

"Me too." Marron agreed.

"Me three." I said and we all laughed. "Gosh, It's been a while since all three of us have been shopping." I sighed.

"I guess we are all just too busy." Marron said. Busy was right, I had been really **busy** with Goten. We are almost joined at the hip now, front to front that is. I was too deep in thought to notice someone sneaking up on me.

"Braa…" Someone whispered in my ear. I spun around and someone trapped me in a kiss, it was Goten. I pulled back and hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"You scared me." I said and smiled. Then kissed him back, completely forgetting my friends. 

Marron coughed and said, "Well, that's a warm welcome."

"I guess they don't mind public affection." Pan commented and they laughed. We ended the kiss and I rolled my eyes at them.

"Hey, why don't we call Trunks and then all five of us can go catch a movie." I suggested to the group.

"Well, I kinda have a date tonight…" One of my friends replied blushing.

"Really? Who?" Goten asked.

"Umm…you probably don't know him, but he is picking me up at five so I got to go soon." She said quickly and got up. Then she picked up her bags. "Actually, I should be leaving now if I want to get ready."

"Okay then, I guess I'll call you later." I replied as she said goodbye and left. Then I turned back around to face Goten. "So I guess it's just us three until Trunks gets here."

"Speaking of which, I need to call him to tell him we're ready. Hold on, I'll be right back." Goten said and walked away from our table a little bit as he called Trunks on his cell. I sat back down and sighed.

"Bra, I'm worried about the baby. What is Trunks going to say?" My companion asked worriedly.

"Calm down, it's not like Trunks can you leave you or anything. You guys **are** bonded." I said in persuasion.

"I know, but…" She began.

"Listen, I had the same doubts about Goten yesterday, but I realize now that I was just being stupid. He loves me like Trunks loves you." I smiled. She was about to speak, but Goten came back.

"Okay, Trunks is just now leaving and said to meet him at the theater." He said.

"Fine, come on." I said. "Oh, Goten be a sweetheart and carry this for us." I said and pointed to our shopping bags. His mouth dropped, I smirked and picked up two bags. We left from the food court and walked towards the parking lot. We piled into my car and headed to the movies.

~ Trunks ~

"Hey Guys!" I yelled as I jogged over to meet my friends. They were just opening the doors of Bra's car when I saw them.

"Hey Trunks." They greeted me. I leaned against Bra's car as they got out.

"So what are we going to go see?" I asked.

"Some horror flick." Bra said and smirked. "As if you two will be paying attention."

"Like you and Goten are any better." I shot back.

"Guys, let's not fight tonight…" My girlfriend whined.

"Fine." We finally gave in. A few minutes later, Goten and I paid for the tickets. While they went inside and bought some popcorn and drinks. Then we went into the theater and sat in some seats on the back row. About five minutes into the movie, Bra and Goten started making out. "I told her so." I gloated.

"You always have to be right, don't you?" My girlfriend laughed and snuggled up closer to me.

"Most of the time." I replied and then kissed her. 

~ Two Hours Later ~

"Well that was a good movie." I said and everyone laughed We didn't even see any of the movie except for the credits.

"So where do you guys wanna go eat?" Bra asked.

"Hey, why don't we go to the Pizza Plot, it's only a few minutes away." Goten said and we all agreed. We split up into cars and drove to the Pizza Plot. After we got there and had a seat, a waiter came to collect our orders. He stopped when he recognized Goten and then went back into the kitchen. 

"What can I get for you and your friends, Mr. Son?" The waiter said after he came back.

"We'll have 20 jumbo cheese pizzas, 20 meat-lovers, and 30 with everything on it." Goten said without even looking at the menu.

"Oh and add 10 more to the cheeses." Bra said all of a sudden and I stared at her strangely.

"Geez Bra, your going to get fat if you eat like that." I said and laughed; Bra just gave me a death stare. They brought out the pizzas ten at a time and we devoured them in a matter of seconds. About an hour and a half later we were finished. Just as we were about to leave I got a huge headache, so did Bra. I guess it was just coincidence, but I had a bad feeling…

* Yes, yes I know, I haven't updated in ages. I was having some trouble at school with my grades and my mom took my computer away from me. Well, just the monitor cord. Anyways, I have absolutely nothing to do in the summer so I will be updating all the time. I just need to get school over with. I will try to finish three more chapters before the end of the month. Also another thing, I just _love_ my reviews, geez I had to delete three of them because they made me depressed, j/k. They did upset me though. I have already said that the mysterious girl won't be revealed until my next fic. I didn't use it as a way to get reviews or anything. I wanted this fic to be mainly about Goten and Bra. I'm sorry if you don't like my fic; I didn't make you read it. Oh well, thanx to everyone who left good reviews and please review again I like getting them, it inspires me to write more. ~Marron


	12. Crash

Are You suprised ?

Disclaimers: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters in it. Dragonball Z belongs to its respectable owners and I am in no way making any money off of this story. I do however own this fanfic and any characters in it that I create. ~Marron

****

~ Crash ~

~ Mystery Girl ~

I was starting to worry about Trunks. 'Is there something wrong?' I asked him mentally.

'No, my headache is just getting worse.' He replied.

'Oh, I'm sorry.' I said back and then gave him a short kiss. 'Did that help?'

He laughed and replied, "Yeah."

"Good." I said out loud and I leaned against his shoulder. We were heading back to Trunks' to hang out.

"So what do you guys wanna do when we get to my house?" He asked Bra and Goten, who were sitting in the front. We had decided to just go in one car, since Trunks' headache hadn't gone away and he didn't feel like driving.

"Why don't we…" Bra began, but then screamed. Last thing I remembered was a blinding light…

~ Goten ~

"Okay, that was not cool." I said and moaned, my whole body ached. I somehow moved around and rubbed my eyes. I felt as if I was in a dream. I was in Bra's aircar, but it was all messed up. I tried to wake up and I shook my head, nothing changed. Then I remembered someone hitting us head on…I looked over at the drivers' seat and there was Bra. Her chair was red. "Blood," I whispered to no one and immediately woke up. I looked in the back seat, but no one was there. Then I crawled over to her; her eyes were wide open. She looked over at me and held up her hands; they were covered in blood. 

'Goten?' She said before collapsing onto my chest. Then her door opened, it was Trunks with paramedics. They must have gotten out and went to get help. Someone helped me out of the car as two medics put Bra into a head brace and removed the steering wheel out of the aircar. They freed her from the car and put her into an ambulance. I got in as well, and we took off towards the hospital.

~ Two Hours Later ~

"Trunks, do you think she is alright?" I asked quietly

"I'm not sure Goten." He replied and looked over his parents. Bulma and Vegeta had arrived only about five minutes after we got to the hospital. And now most of our friends and family were there for support. It was around ten o'clock when Dr. May walked in. Of course Bulma walked up to her and demanded to know what was wrong. I just wanted to push everyone away and find out what happened. No, I just wanted to yell. And tell everyone about our relationship, that I loved Bra, but I just kept my seat. I eyed Dr. May and she saw me staring, then she finished explaining what happened to Bra to everyone. She looked at me then looked at the door, she told everyone she had to go check up on Bra and left. I excused myself a few minutes later. Dr. May was waiting on me outside.

"Come over." She said and motioned over to the vending machines. 

"How is she? What's wrong with her? How's the baby? Is it all right? Where is Bra?" I shot questions at her.

"Woah, Goten, one question at a time. Yes, Bra's all right. She lost a lot of blood, but she seems to be doing better. However, the impact from the collision…cause her to lose the baby." She said quietly and looked down. "I'm really sorry Mr. Son." I was completely shocked, I was going to be a father one-minute and now I wasn't. I sat down onto a bench beside the vending machines and rubbed my hands over my face. Dr. May patted my shoulder and left. 'This has to be a dream, this isn't real.' I said to myself.

'What is?' someone answered me. It was a huge shock at first.

'Bra!? Is that you?' I asked frantically.

'Of course it is, who else do you have a bond with?' She joked.

'Are you all right?' I asked worriedly.

'Yes, yes. I'm fine…do you know about the baby?' She asked changing moods.

'Yeah, Dr. May just told me.' I replied sadly. 'Where are you?'

'In room 634.' She replied.

'Okay, I'll be right there.' I said and went down the hall past the waiting room and down another hall. '630…632…634, there.' I said and knocked.

"Come in." Bra said.

"Hey." I smiled and went in. She mentioned for me to sit on her bed and then I hugged her lightly. We kissed for a short time, but after a few minutes I had to leave. "I better go before Dr. May tells your parents they can see you." I sighed.

"Yeah, you should…but I'd rather you not. Oh Goten, what are we going to do?" Bra cried on my shoulder. I patted her back and combed her hair with my fingers.

"I'm not quite sure, but all I know is that we have each other." I smiled and wiped off her tears. Then I kissed her 'goodbye' and left. I went back into the waiting room and everyone was still there. I sat back down and Trunks looked over at me weirdly. I knew Vegeta would hear me if I said anything so I grabbed a pen off the counter near me and wrote down _She lost the baby_ onto my hand. I showed him, then stared off into space and Trunks just sat there in shock. I took the pen and marked out the message. Dr. May came back in and told us we could see her now, I gulped. 'Bra, we are coming back to see you…' I said to her through my mind. She didn't respond but I knew she had heard me. We went to her room, where I had just been in a few minutes ago. Bra was staring at the door when we came in. Our eyes met and I looked away, fearing I would do or say something. I didn't want to ruin what Bra and I had, sure we were lying to ours families and friends, but just being with her was worth it.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" My mom said concerned and felt my forehead.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be? I just need to get some sleep, that's all." I said kinda jumpy, she looked at me and shook her head. Bulma was over beside Bra's bed tending to her while yelling and crying over how she could have been killed and ranting at Trunks for being irresponsible. Vegeta just plainly shook his head and gave Bra a senzu bean; Bulma then began yelling at Vegeta for not giving the bean to her, sooner. I sighed, 'Bra, I really need some sleep, so I'm going to go. I wished everyone would just leave and we could be alone, but that doesn't look like it will happen anytime soon so...' I said to her.

'I'll call you tomorrow morning, I'm feeling a lot better now. I have my energy back and I think I probably can go home. Well, if I can get a word in to my parents.' She laughed and smiled at me.

'I love you, Bra. I'll see you tomorrow.' I said and slipped out of the room…

* Sorry if there is a lot of bad grammar but it's really late and I just got done typing this. This is one of my last chapters on the fic. I'm not sure if I'm going to make two more chapters to make 15 or maybe just a prologue for the next chapter. I do know I'm putting "Love's Game' up again by the end of the weekend so you'll find out who the 'Mystery Girl' is pretty soon. I would like to thank everyone who left good reviews for me and please review again. I'm too tired to write anymore, so long and farewell readers. ~Marron


	13. Prologue for Sequel

Are You suprised ?

Disclaimers: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters in it. Dragonball Z belongs to its respectable owners and I am in no way making any money off of this story. I do however own this fanfic and any characters in it that I create. ~Marron

****

~ Prologue **~**

~ Bra's Thoughts ~

__

It had been 4 weeks after my miscarriage and everything was going back to normal. Goten and I were being a lot more careful now, but our sex life hasn't change much. I've been talking to Pan and Marron a lot more now and I think the whole experience has matured me in a way. It's weird how bad things can turn out good. Goten and I are thinking about finally telling our families about our secret relationship; it's not like they can make us stop seeing each other, we are already bonded. I love Goten with all my heart, I only wish that my dad could see it the way I do. Mom and Chichi will be thrilled that we are together and probably will start on wedding plans or something. I really don't care if I'm married or not, I just want to be with Goten and not feel like I'm sneaking around or that I could get caught. I love him and I just want everyone to know that I do.

~ Goten's Thoughts ~

__

We are finally going to tell them, our parents, that is. Bra and I will finally be free from all this lying and sneaking around. I admit that I scared, but who wouldn't be, knowing that her father could kill you in a second. I wish my father were here, he always knew what to do in bad situations. I miss him terribly; I was just getting to know him. I wish now, that it was me that got to go with him into outer space and not Pan. Oh well, things have changed and I've learned to support myself and I guess I'll just have to face Vegeta by myself. Oh God, I'm so dead.

~ Trunks' Thoughts ~

__

Thank God for lunch breaks, I have no personal time anymore. Capsule Corp just came out with tons of new inventions and I get to advertise them to **all** our business partners. Meaning I have meetings all the time now. I feel as if I'm a bad boyfriend for not giving her more attention, but she understands what I'm going through. Bra got her a job at her company working as a sale representative, so she has things to do now too. She has been acting really moody here lately though and this week she has been getting up early in the morning and running towards the bathroom. I really not sure what is up, but I hope she's not sick or anything.

~ Mystery Girl's Thoughts ~

__

I swear if I throw up one time, I will scream. Trunks is so naïve, he hasn't even noticed that I have been throwing up every morning. My mother has though and she is being really suspicious. Especially since I have been 'staying over at Bra's house' so much these past few weeks. I hate lying to my mother and I'm not sure if I want to anymore. I should just tell her and get it over with. God! I feel so fat and unwanted. Trunks seems as if he is ignoring me. I love him and I used to know he loved me back, but I'm not so sure anymore. Damn these freakin mood swings. Great now I'm crying, I just don't know what to do anymore. I love him so much though, I could never be mad at him. This is all in my head, maybe I should tell him about the baby. Then he'll pay me attention, that or leave me. Oh God, I don't know what I would do if he ever did that! Thank God for lunch breaks or we would never see each other. Work is keeping us apart. I'm glad that Bra got me that job, but now I've lost alot of my personal time with Trunks. Bra and I went shopping the other day and I found out that I moved up a size in my clothing. I hate being around her; she's so skinny compared to me. 

* Well, as you can tell, I decided on the prologue. I just didn't feel like making two more chapters. I really liked my fanfic and I'm really proud of it, I hoped you liked it as much as I did. I'm also glad that it is over with so now I can also work on finishing 'Love's Game'. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed since I started this story and I hope you like my decision on who the mystery girl is. It's down to Pan and Marron. I like both characters and I hope no one flames me on who I pick. If you want, tell me whom you chose for Trunks. Well, it was fun while it lasted and I'm glad 'Love Crisis' is finally finished. Sayonara for now my friends. ~Marron


End file.
